theduskchroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Ruby Benson
Ruby Benson is a main character in Dusk Chronicles. History= When she was at least 2 years old, her dad walked out on her mom. Her mom raised her on her own for three years, until she was five; and she couldn't handle it anymore. At which time, she put her up for adoption. Over the next ten years, she moved from foster home to foster home, until she left and found refuge in Duskville. She met a woman named Edna Cook, who decided to help her out and lets her stay with her. |-| Season 1= In Pilot, Ian gets home from a date and goes to get his gym bag from his trunk. After retrieving it, he hears a weird noise and turns around to see her. He tries to ask her who she is, but she takes off running, prompting him to follow her. Bianca, driving herself home, gets a call from Claire that she needs a ride from cheerleading practice. At first, she disagrees, but after consistent pleading; she agrees and heads over and picks her up. After picking her up, she heads in the direction to take her home, until the she runs in front of her car; unfortunately she stops in time. she continues running in the same direction, at which time Ian shows up and asks for a ride to follow; and Bianca agrees. She eventually makes her way to Duskville Cemetery, where she begins looking around. Ian, Bianca and Claire eventually arrive and Ian gets out to go look for her. Claire begins to worry and gets to follow him, which also causes Bianca to get out the car as well. Still looking around, she approaches a ditch and almost falls in, but by stroke of luck; Ian catches her before she falls. He then asks her why she is there, she responds that she can't really explain, but had a feeling that she was supposed to be there at that time. Claire and Bianca eventually reach them and Bianca begins to yell at her ad he asks her what her name is and she tells him that it's Ruby. The four then hear a rustling noise and approach the ditch and look down it and see a dead body. They all gasp and Claire begins to freak out, and demand that they leave. Ian then recognizes the person as Dennis Freeman, a student at their school. Suddenly a police siren is heard in the distance, at which point they decide to flee the scene. So Ian, Bianca and Claire get in the car and prepare to leave, until Ian tells her to get in the car; but she refuses and tells him that she will walk. He sighs to himself and the others to go ahead without him, as he would walk her home. The girls leave and tells him that they'll call him later. As the sirens grow closer, he urges that they leave immediately and grabs her hand; and they run off. While walking her, he asks her why is she so stubborn and she asks him why is he such a tool. As they approach her house, she tells him that he is free to go now, but insist that he want to make sure that she gets inside okay. She tells him that chivalry is dead and she can make sure that she gets inside her house okay. He accepts and leaves, at which time she enters the house and is confronted by Miss Edna. After a heated discussion between the two, she goes to bed. The next morning, each of the four are watching television at see on the news about the student that they had saw the night before. They're talking about questioning the kids at school and the people around the neighborhood about the mysterious murder. Miss Edna then begins to asks whether or not she is still having those nightmares, but she assures her that they've stopped. Bianca goes to Claire's house and picks her up, then get a text from Ian to meet him at his family's cabin, but only after they find her. After a while of driving around, they eventually find her walking to school and after disagreeing for at least three minutes; she gets in the car. When they get to the cabin, Claire asks why they had to come there and he says that it was only place that he could really think of. Once inside the cabin, Ian tells them that they have to come up with a story for where they were and Bianca asks why they had to include her; and he tells her that whether she likes it or not, she a part of it. After coming up with a story, they head off to school. Later at lunch, students are talking about the murder and Brian is going around trying to interview people about it for a scoop in the school newspaper. Some people actually put in a good word, but others simply ignore him. He eventually reaches her and begins to ask her, until Ian cuts him off and makes him leave. He talks with her, trying to make sure that she kept her word about what they discussed and she reassures him that he has nothing to worry about. Just then, Sabrina shows up and kisses him on the cheek and rudely asks who Ruby is; and he tells her who she is. Ruby then tells Sabrina that she was just leaving, and again Sabrina give her a rude goodbye. After she walks off, Ian walks off angry and Sabrina follows him to ask him what's wrong. So he tells her that she doesn't have to be rude, but she instantly insinuates that he likes her; although he denies it and he tells her that she should at least try to be nicer. And she tells him that she'll try and kisses him, in which they begin make out, until Avery shows up and begins to talk about a party out of town. Later in the courtyard, she is walking around and gets a call from a blocked number telling her to meet at Archie's Quarry. When she gets there she meets Alek and tells her that he was at the cemetery the night before. She asks him why, and he responds by telling her that he was going to meet Dennis; because he had information that he wanted. When he got there, he discovered his body and realized he was dead. Just before standing up, he sees someone in a black cloak walking away, but he hears another noise and turn around to see Ruby and the others. At that moment, that is when he took off running and they found his body. She asks him what him what exactly were he and Dennis talking about, but interrupts by telling her that it's not the right time and that if there's a secret place that they can meet at; then he'll tell her and he leaves. She is walking past the baseball field and notices Sabrina walking around looking suspicious, so she decides to follow her. She follows her to the inside of the building and suddenly Avery shows up. She remains hidden behind the wall as Sabrina and Avery begin to make out . Before leaving, she takes a picture of them and takes off. In Divided We Conquer, she helps Alek hack into Dennis' laptop in order to find out what happened to her parents. She has a few encounters with Ian, and after a while she finally tells him about her visions. She then has a vision that shows two of the dark cloaked figures. (read more...) |-| Season 2= Personality Due to her continuously moving around, she feels that the only person that she can rely on is herself. After meeting Edna Greenberg, she begins to think differently. She calls her Miss Edna as sign of respect and always does any things she needs. Visionary Trivia *She has moved from foster home to foster home. *She has a weird feeling before something bad happens. *She is shown to have excellent lock picking skills. *Dennis mentioned that she is exceptionally great at hacking computers. Relationships Appearances Season 1= *'Pilot' *'Divided We Conquer' *'Blacked Out' *'Unleashed *'Secrets of the Wicked *'The Road Not Taken' *'History in the Making' *'The Mirror Has Many Faces' *'The Ninth Element' *'Snake in the Grass' *'Skull and Bones' *'Into the Darkness' *'Rain, Snow, Hell' *'Spiral' *'Crash and Burn *'Pictures of Letters' *'What Goes Bump in the Night' *'Father Figure' *'Family Affair' *'I Know What Happens Next' *'Beyond the Door' *'Fury' *'Phoenix' *'Darkness Rising' *'The Unexpected' |-| Season 2= *'The Overlooked' *'Black Box' *'The Way We Were''' }} Navigational Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Females Category:Alive